


Молчи, пока не перепрыгнешь

by Mr_Sandwave, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Мини от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Согласно Тедду Салливану, Эллен Лэндри служила на USS «Буран» в качестве первого офицера под командованием Гэбриаэля Лорки, но мы опускаем эту информацию, т.к. ей нет подтверждения в самом сериале. Но канон, что Лэндри — Первый Офицер на ISS «Буран»: сам м!Лорка называет её «коммандер», когда вызволяет свой экипаж из 212-тидневного плена на ISS «Харон».





	Молчи, пока не перепрыгнешь

**Author's Note:**

> Согласно Тедду Салливану, Эллен Лэндри служила на USS «Буран» в качестве первого офицера под командованием Гэбриаэля Лорки, но мы опускаем эту информацию, т.к. ей нет подтверждения в самом сериале. Но канон, что Лэндри — Первый Офицер на ISS «Буран»: сам м!Лорка называет её «коммандер», когда вызволяет свой экипаж из 212-тидневного плена на ISS «Харон».

**1.**  
  
— Капитан на мостике!  
  
Габриэль Лорка резко кивает по старой привычке приветствовать экипаж. Никто из его людей не поворачивается в его сторону, каждый занят своим делом.  
  
— Первая, доложите.  
  
— Прямо по курсу ионный шторм, капитан. Сильный, но инженерный отсек уверяет, что мы справимся.  
  
Смуглое лицо спокойно, а поза выражает уверенность в своих действиях, работе экипажа и приказах капитана. Личная привязанность коммандера Риз тут не имеет никакого значения, конечно же.  
  
— Действуйте, коммандер.  
  
Из инженерного приходит отчёт: показания приборов, скорость и направление движения, состояние двигателя. Размер шторма, его напряжённость, плотность и густота. Волей-неволей за столько лет на Флоте Лорка научился разбираться в хитросплетениях цифр и символов, и то, какую картину рисуют новые данные, заставляет его едва искривить губы и нахмурить брови. Им нельзя туда ни в коем случае, нужно обходить, но на хвосте — клингонские боевые птицы, будь они неладны!  
  
— Капитан, ещё одно подобное попадание — и энергосистема «Бурана» будет критически повреждена, — сухо докладывает по связи начальник инженерного.  
  
Лорка верит Скиапарелли как себе.  
  
— Клингоны! Капитан, сэр, клингоны! — Лоб энсина покрыт испариной, в глазах стоят слёзы. — Мы погиб...  
  
— Отставить панику! — рявкает Лорка. — Красная тревога! Энсин Мраковнис, уклоняться, сколько возможно! Инженерный, что у нас со щитами?  
  
— Тридцать девять процентов, капитан, — моментально отвечает Скиапарелли. — Мы продержимся ещё двенадцать минут.  
  
— Энсин Мраковнис! — снова рявкает Лорка. — Вывозите нас отсюда!  
  
Бледный аж до синевы парень кивает и склоняется над консолью. Лорка предпочёл бы видеть на его месте Грайко, но старый опытный пилот сорвался на тренировке со скалодрома и был отослан на Землю собирать по кусочкам позвоночник.  
  
Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, но, кажется, это одна из них.  
Или?..  
  
— Мистер Скиапарелли, — вызывает Лорка главного инженера. — А если…  
  
— В шторм? Он скроет нас от клингонских сканеров, но так же ослепит и наши, — задумчиво тянет Скиапарелли. — Но если посчитать модель и учесть… а потом проложить курс…  
  
— На мостик, помогите навигатору.  
  
— Да, капитан, — тут же прерывает размышления инженер.  
  
И пока не обрывается связь с нижними палубами, Лорка слышит, как громогласно Скиапарелли инструктирует подчинённых.  
  
Курс готов через семь минут, и «Буран» ныряет в ионный шторм. Клингонская торпеда сбивается с курса и взрывается, не причинив вреда. Когда корабль начинает мелко дрожать от напряжения, Лорка даёт команду пристегнуться и старательно расслабляется в кресле. Самая скучная часть работы капитана — ждать. И пока не завершится программа прохождения через шторм, весь экипаж «Бурана» будет её выполнять вместе со своим капитаном.  
  
Они уже почти выбираются, когда приходит сообщение о неполадках в транспортаторной. Консоль показывает странные координаты, с минусовыми значениями, сам аппарат прогоняет через себя огромное количество энергии, как всегда происходит при перемещениях, но на платформе пусто.  
— Отключите его от питания, — командует Лорка.  
  
— Уже делаю, капитан, — соглашается оператор, — экстренная остановка транспортатора через семьдесят три секунды.  
Вулканка, вспоминает Лорка. Сторн.  
  
— Ионный шторм позади, капитан! — радостно оповещает Мраковнис.  
  
— До полного выхода — четыре минуты, — поправляет Скиапарелли.  
  
Он сердится, суеверный, как и многие на флоте. Наука наукой, но космос слишком огромен и не стремится помогать людям.  
Лорка хочет одёрнуть обоих, когда «Буран» встаёт на дыбы и опрокидывается через себя. Ремни безопасности не выдерживают, консоль управления бьёт его в грудь, а вокруг сверкают яркие жёлтые искры. Корабль вертится вокруг своей оси, как конь на родео, следующим ударом отправляя своего капитана на пол, ломая ему нос и разбивая губы.   
  
— Перезапустить стабилизаторы! — кричит Лорка, стараясь встать с пола.  
  
Он дотягивается до капитанского кресла, но с первого раза сесть в него не получается: испачканные в крови кожаные перчатки соскальзывают с подлокотников. Встав на колени, Лорка подтягивается, поднимается на ноги и, сев в кресло, стонет от боли в правой ладони. У него ещё и пальцы сломаны.  
  
На корабле слишком темно, как при аварийной ситуации, что неудивительно, а на мостике мало экипажа. Транспортация? Сторн не успела отключить консоль, и людей переместило на другие палубы?  
  
Двое вообще никогда не встанут.  
  
И откуда у него перчатки без пальцев, срезанные на косую? Он никогда не любил такие, предпочитая плотные, в которых можно гонять на ховербайке и не бояться, что кожа потрескается от холода встречного ветра.  
  
— Аптечку, — приказывает он.  
  
Незнакомый человек приносит ему одноразовый набор первой помощи. Обколов сломанные пальцы анестетиком, Лорка вправляет перелом как может, не обращая внимания на вздрогнувшего от хруста костей парня. Стерильная пластповязка закрывает рану, а гипсогель, разогревшийся при нанесении, остыв, фиксирует пальцы и кисть. Лорка откидывается на спинку, на секунду прикрывая глаза. Если он что-то сделал не так, врач в медотсеке потом поправит.  
  
И когда над «Бураном» нависает громада корабля, а пронзительный свет заливает всё вокруг, заставляя экипаж на мостике зажмуриваться и отворачиваться от смотрового экрана, Лорка позволяет себе короткую улыбку: их не бросили и откликнулись на призыв «Бурана» о помощи!  
Сигнала о захвате тягловым лучом не приходит, зато срабатывает система оповещения о запуске в их сторону фотонных торпед.   
  
— Капитан!  
  
— Сбросить мины. Курс на тридцать.  
  
— Но там ионный шторм, капитан…  
  
— Отставить! Курс на тридцать!  
  
Он ведёт корабль туда, откуда «Буран» только-только спасся: в ионный шторм, прочь от жуткого гиганта, превышающего своими размерами всё, что он, Габриэль Лорка, видел в своей жизни.  
  
О том, почему корабль вообще начал стрелять, он подумает позже. Когда выживет.  
  
**2.**  
  
Поднявшись с пола, Лорка старательно успокаивает дыхание, жмурится и утирает слёзы с глаз. Холодный белый свет слишком резкий. Ощущение, что он проникает сразу в мозг, минуя сетчатку, так сильно, что остаётся, даже когда Лорка садится в слишком мягкое кресло и, глядя на капитанскую панель доступа, вмонтированную в подлокотники, обещает себе отправить в камеру агонии того, кто придумал такой нелогичный интерфейс.  
  
— Капитан, вы в порядке?  
  
Лорка трёт переносицу, смахивая влагу с ресниц.  
  
— Снизить потребление энергии, коммандер, — не отвечает он на прямой вопрос. — Аварийный режим.  
  
— Есть, капитан.  
  
Риз отступает к консоли Первого помощника, и после короткого рявка сирены свет гаснет, уступая место тусклому аварийному освещению. Лорка выдыхает и наконец-то открывает глаза полностью.  
  
А куда он дел Первого Офицера, что его обязанности исполняет кто-то другой? Где её кортик и фазер? Где Лэндри, мать вашу?!  
  
— Но, капитан, у нас хватает энергии, незачем…  
  
Лорка разворачивается к седому мужчине в синей форме с бронзовыми лампасами на форме.  
  
— Оспариваете приказы?  
  
Синяя форма? Лампасы?  
  
— Никак нет, капитан! — вжимает голову в плечи инженер.  
  
Лорка легко считывает удивление мужчины, они явно знакомы, и давно, но, чёрт побери, он точно видит его впервые в жизни! Как и эту чёртову форму, похожую на тренировочный костюм больше, чем на то, что приличествует носить офицерам терранского флота!  
  
— Свободны! — тоном, не терпящим возражений, бросает Лорка и отворачивается к главному экрану.  
  
Там, прекрасные в своей хищной неотвратимости, выстраиваются в боевой порядок клингонские боевые птицы.  
  
— Капитан! Они открывают торпедные отсеки.  
  
Это война, конечно же они их открывают!  
  
— Красная тревога! — приказывает Лорка, мгновенно отбрасывая все лишние мысли. — Передние щиты на максимум, огонь по моей команде!  
После победы будет время понять, что случилось во время транспортации с разрушающегося «Бурана» в шаттл.  
  
С клингонами справиться не удаётся, даже пойдя на таран флагманского корабля. Проходят совсем рядом, под брюхом клингонского судна, сняв энергощиты «Бурана», и уходят в варп, рискуя захватить с собой сброшенные шаттлы, начинённые торпедами.  
  
Им предстояло бы две недели на третьем варпе до места, которое эти люди называют своим домом. Не к Земле, нет, всего лишь к одной из ремонтных станций Федерации: «Буран» сильно повреждён, странно поглядывающий на Лорку инженер и гроша ломаного не даёт за жизни люде… экипажа, если увеличить варп-скорость.  
  
Предстояло бы, если б клингоны дали им уйти в варп. Один удачный выстрел какого-то клингонского выблядка — и «Буран» повисает в пространстве, один за одним гася бортовые огни. Вся энергия направлена на щиты, но коммандер Скиапарелли даёт им всего шесть часов до полного их снятия. Даже с учётом того, что он и остроухая девка с Вулкана частично демонтируют энергосистему транспортаторов и подключают восемь из десяти… чего-то там, чтобы сгладить скачки в напряжении.  
  
Да, в этом экипаже служат не только люди. Лорка с удовольствием избавился бы от всех чужаков, но он капитан, ему приходится с ними работать. А с андорианцем Квэркусом ещё и общаться придётся постоянно, ибо именно эта синерогая ошибка природы — его начальник безопасности! Они бы ещё орионцев брали на флот!  
  
Потом Лорка не раз поблагодарит себя за любопытство, но в тот момент его словно под руку кто-то толкает. «Орионцы на флоте», — набирает он на падде, читает пару заголовков и облизывает враз пересохшие губы.  
  
«Инженеры терраформирования Пол Стамец и Джастин Страал предоставили новые данные о возможности создания принципиально иного способа перемещения в космическом пространстве».  
  
В статье есть фото. Страала Лорка не узнал, не видел никогда на «Хароне», а вот Стамец… Очень похож. Взгляд такой же упрямый и самоуверенный, но без настороженности. Рубашка на пару пуговиц расстёгнута, видна бледная кожа и волоски на груди, его Стамец себе такого никогда не позволял. Он не то что рубашку не расстёгивал, он, кажется, броню не снимал даже в лаборатории.  
  
Но это всё не о том… Если добраться до этого парня, если потребова… Объяснить… Нет, так не пойдёт. Он должен заполучить Пола Стамеца в единоличное пользование. А значит, он обязан стать капитаном одного из кораблей, которые, судя по написанному в статье, строят специально для исследований. И именно того, где будет служить призванный на флот «во имя победы и науки» Стамец.  
  
Пафос фразы смешит, Лорка скупо улыбается и снова ловит на себе преданный взгляд Риз. У него есть больше пяти часов, чтобы придумать, как выбраться из старой жизни местного Лорки, влезть в его шкуру и начать свою дорогу домой.  
  
— Господа, — привлекает к себе внимание Лорка и расправляет плечи, — я знаю, что надо делать.  
  
* * *   
  
ОПЕРАТИВНАЯ СВОДКА ЗА 17.6.2256 г., звёздная дата 1207.4  
  
В течение 17.6.2256 войска Федерации потеряли системы Китана и Райниро, очистили от противника систему Карелин. Перейдя в наступление в 23 секторе военных действий, объединённый Флот продвинулся вглубь вражеской территории на 4 парсека. В ходе наступления было уничтожено 34 малых корабля противника, захвачена мобильная ремонтная станция.  
  
Потери среди войск наступления — 327 военнослужащих, потери среди технического обеспечения: см. Приложение 2.  
  
С прискорбием сообщаем, что корабль Звёздного Флота USS «Буран», бортовой номер NCC-1422, направленный на миссию поддержки, попал в засаду, был взят на абордаж клингонами, судно и его экипаж — уничтожены. Выжил один: капитан Габриэль Лорка.


End file.
